


Communion Sunday

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon gets fucked on the church altar ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps he was being a bit hasty.   
Walking into a civil war, getting captured, and then throwing yourself at the rebel leader wasn't too far off from his mission… if you squinted. Leon gave up trying to justify himself when he was shoved down against the altar. His hands were bound behind his back, the zip cuffs scratching at the fabric of his gloves. It was hard to focus on getting them free when he had a very angry, very aroused Slavic man pressed up against his front. At a speed that was frankly concerning, Leon watched his clothes disappear. His jeans and briefs were yanked down and over his boots before being tossed onto a nearby pew. His jacket and shirt were next, unzipped and pulled over his head before he could protest. They were balled up uncomfortably behind his neck, stuck around his shoulders.

"Great. Hey, can-" He looked up at the rest of the rebels, who were hanging around near the back of the church. They were watching, and the one on the balcony was trying to pretend like he wasn't scoped in. Leon groaned in frustration when he was ignored.

"You never shut up." Sasha commented. He pushed Leon up until he was sprawled across the cold stone, spread out like an offering. The comparison was a little worrying. That worry was eased by cold fingers that pressed between his legs, sliding inside him in one smooth thrust.

"H-Hey!" Leon groaned. He meant to kick his legs out and find some purchase, but he merely spread his thighs apart to give Sasha more room. An overzealous hand pinched his thigh before running up to squeeze his hip, pulling roughly at the skin. Leon couldn't fight off the flush on his cheeks. Maybe he'd sort of led Sasha into this. He'd thought flirting would get him out of the cuffs, and that had been his intention, but getting laid was also an acceptable outcome. His cock jumped, obviously agreeing with that sentiment. Leon licked his lips. If he held his head up, he could see what was happening between his legs, but all he could focus on was Sasha's face. The man looked determined, slowly pushing a third finger inside of Leon. 

"You are more docile than most other men I've bedded." He said.

"Docile?" Leon sneered. He went to kick, to fight back, but the fingers inside him twisted and shoved up against his prostate, and he had second thoughts. "Fuck!" He moaned. "If docile gets you to fuck me, then I'll be as obedient as you want." 

"I know." Sasha teased. He kept messing around, dragging his fingers over the softness of Leon's insides. It was like he was playing, exploring. It was infuriating.   
"You Americans are beautiful, I will give you that." He said idly. He trailed his free hand over Leon's stomach and abs, following the line of his muscles. "If you weren't so annoying, I might be tempted to keep you."

"Thanks." Leon grumbled. He jerked when something cold splashed on his stomach. "What- is that-" 

"Sh." Sasha crooked his fingers again, apparently content with using pleasure as a distraction from whatever game he was playing. Leon smacked his head back against the altar and inhaled sharply when he felt Sasha lick a stripe up his stomach.

"What are you-" He squirmed. A wet mouth attached itself to his hip before moving inwards, nipping and pulling at his skin. "Hey-"

"Relax." Sasha told him. He held up a bottle of wine, splashing it across Leon's chest. He leaned in to lick it up, scraping his teeth over lean muscle.

"Is that- is that communion wine?" Leon asked. He shivered at another cold trickle over his sternum, the alcohol making its way down to the hollow of his throat. It spilled and dribbled as he squirmed, his twitching getting more desperate as Sasha lapped at his collar. 

"Tastes sweet." 

"Probably tastes like cheap-" Leon moaned when fingers pushed into his mouth. He sucked on them impulsively, curling his tongue around them. The wine on them was bitter and obviously had a low alcohol content, but he was content just having something in his mouth. Sasha pulled away from him to gather up more wine, his eyes lingering on the trail of spit hanging between his fingertips and Leon's lips. 

"Eager little kitten." He said. Reaching down to undo his pants, he freed his dick, stroking it a few times before lining himself up and pushing into Leon's body. There were a few blissful moments of silence as they settled their hips together. Leon closed his eyes and moaned, shivering when hands groped his thighs. He felt incredibly vulnerable, spread out over the altar. The large statues and stained glass windows all seemed to be staring down at him, Jesus' disappointed eyes fixated on his debauchery. 

"Maybe next time we can get a hotel room?" He suggested, breathless. Sasha ignored him, rolling his hips in small circles. He seemed to get a taste for the feeling, quickly picking up speed and grinding his cock into Leon's prostate.

"You don't like having an audience?" Sasha chuckled. "I thought Americans loved the spotlight." 

"You didn't exactly have a casting couch." Leon said. He bit his lip when Sasha finally touched him, masturbating him in time with the smacking of their hips. If he closed his eyes and tried hard enough, he could block out the statues, forget the leering rebels, and pretend the zip ties were fuzzy handcuffs. That fantasy worked for a while, and his cheeks reddened as he lost himself in it. Krauser's name was on his lips and stuck in his throat when he orgasmed, coating his belly in cum. Sasha chuckled at the choked off whimper.

"Such a mess." He gloated, fiddling around with the communion set. Leon shivered when something scraped against his stomach. He opened his mouth obediently when Sasha nudged his chin. A bite of something soft and salty met his tongue, and after a moment, he realized he was eating a communion wafer coated in his own cum. A weird spark of arousal lit up inside him, and he shuddered. 

"Damn!" Sasha cussed. He yanked Leon backwards to meet him, digging his nails into pale thighs. His face scrunched up, and he rolled his hips forward, making sure he was deep inside of Leon as he came. He was slow to pull away, surveying his work before he tucked himself back into his pants.

"Same time next week?" Leon snarked. He jumped when Sasha tossed one of the altar linens across his lap.

"Clean yourself up. You're disgusting." 

"Thanks. Love you too." He squirmed a little, knowing he didn't have enough slack to fix his own clothes. Sasha didn't seem to care, walking back towards his men without a second glance. Leon huffed and rolled his eyes. He squirmed on the altar, twisting until he could watch the rebels talk amongst themselves. After Sasha finished speaking, he took a step back, and the men came towards the altar, setting aside their weapons.

"Great." Leon said, letting his legs fall open. "Come one, come all."


	2. Chapter 2

The grunting was the most annoying part.

He could deal with the rough half-pleasure, the hands digging into his thighs, and the layers of cum caked onto his ass, but the _grunting_ , the hot breath on his face, that was intolerable.

"Can you-" Leon squirmed uselessly, grumbling when the freedom fighter above him simply dragged him back into position. "Your breath smells terrible. There's gum in my pocket, you should try it." He nodded towards his clothes. The man sneered down at him, obviously not understanding a word he said. Leon huffed, quickly distracted by a hand tangling in his hair. His head was pulled backwards over the edge of the altar, and a thick, warm cock was shoved up against his cheek. Blindly, he opened his mouth, swallowing down his gag reflex. 

"I knew you would enjoy such filth." Sasha said, drawing his attention.

"Mm!" Leon retaliated.

"All you Americans, you all want one of two things." Sasha tucked a cigarette between his lips, holding the flame of an old, rusty flip lighter to the tobacco. A puff of smoke curtained his face for a moment, and when it cleared, he was watching Leon with measured disinterest. "Money or sex. You do not seem like the money type, so… you must be a whore." He chuckled at the indignant noises Leon made, leaning back in his chair and taking a long drag of smoke.

His men were frustrated, angry with their leaders, and itching to take it out on something. Catching the American- as obnoxious and mouthy as he might be- had been a blessing in disguise. It certainly helped that he was pretty- soft hair, bright eyes, full lips- but they had learned not to be picky. The domineering way they manhandled and pulled on their American friend told him everything. His men _loved_ this. Having one of their most hated enemies, stripped naked and cum-covered before them was a dream come true.

He could tell it wasn't so bad for the American, either. Their secretive little brat had made a mess of his own stomach, cum splattered up towards his chest and leaking over his waist. Sasha had been keeping a careful score- the man had cum four times since he'd been laid across the altar. The holy linens beneath him were soiled with sweat and semen, sticking to pale skin as if they had a life of their own and were attempting to cover his shame. He wasn't even fighting- he'd struggle and whine about his sore arms, but he never screamed or yelled for them to stop. He _liked_ it.

"Tell me," Sasha got up, pacing slowly. "Every village whore needs a name. What should we call you?"

After a dismissive wave, the man fucking the American's throat pulled away, letting him gasp for air.

"Leon." His voice was wrecked, gravely and rough from the mistreatment.

"Leon it is, then." Sasha said. He nodded, and his men resumed using _Leon_ for their own pleasure. "You seem to enjoy this. Not once have you asked them to stop. And you did not ask _me_ to stop."

Leon glanced at him, too preoccupied to do much else.

"You find pleasure in this. Is it because you are desperate, or because having strangers hold you down excites you?" Sasha wandered closer, puffing on his cigarette. He reached out, trailing lazy fingers over Leon's half-erect cock. It jumped to life beneath his touch, flushing pink with blood. "Ah." He hummed. "A little bit of both." 

"Guhk-" Leon choked as the man fucking his throat orgasmed, coating his throat in semen. He gasped for air, moaning softly. "And if I do?" 

"Then I think our arrangement can be made more beneficial for all of us." Sasha said. He knelt down beside Leon's head, petting soft, brown hair and tilting the American's head to face him. "Tell me what it is that you want, and we will arrange it." 

"I'd like to feel my hands again, for starters." Leon said. He moaned as the man fucking his ass pulled away, spent. Legs akimbo, he looked as worn as a dishrag. Sasha rolled him onto his side, pulling out a knife and cutting the zip tie around bruised wrists. "Oh…" Leon let out a sinful moan, bringing his hands around to his front and rubbing his arms. "By the way…" he chuckled, closing his eyes. "The wine was a nice touch." 

"It has been a while since my last communion, so I am not sure that my demonstration was to the church's standard." Sasha took the bottle, spinning off the cap and flicking it across the chancel. He took a swig before passing it to Leon, who took several long gulps, no doubt to quell the salty taste in his mouth. 

"Dunno." The American grunted, wiping his upper lip. "I haven't had communion since I was 14."

"A long time ago?" Sasha teased. He took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it aside.

"Not that long. Watch it." Leon frowned. "I got kicked out of the church for having a wet dream during a sermon."

"A what?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"I came in my pants." Leon explained. "The preacher stopped the whole service." He was laughing, partly from the alcohol, partly from the absurdity of his situation. "He told me I was going to hell for having immoral thoughts in God's house. My parents were mortified. I was too, but… I was still just a kid, y'know?" 

"I suppose." Sasha glanced down, noting that Leon was still half-hard. He smirked slowly, getting an idea. "Would you like a chance to repent?"

"Excuse me?" Leon asked. He yelped when Sasha grabbed him, pinning his hands behind him with one arm and dragging him close with the other. They were back to chest, and Leon was facing the statue of Jesus head on, his legs spread obscenely. "This feels more like sacrilege." He complained, somehow unable to tear his eyes away from the stone-faced god.

"Relax." Sasha whispered. He pushed Leon's thighs further apart, reaching between them to wrap his fingers around hot, aching skin. A breathy moan encouraged him, and he tightened his grip.

"Shit-" Leon cussed, bucking his hips to get more friction. He maintained eye contact with the statue, his cheeks reddening. Sasha's hand was doing wonderfully horrible things to him, jerking him off expertly. He tried to turn his head, but a growl and a wanting bite on his shoulder made him go still.

"Look at it." Sasha whispered. "Think about what a mockery you've made of God's house, spreading your legs for strangers, begging for more." 

"I'm not the one who- Hnn!" Leon arched his spine, flinging his head back against Sasha's shoulder. His hands scrambled for something to grab on to, stunned by a sudden, hard grip around his cock. 

"Look." Sasha said. Satisfied with Leon's obedience, he twisted his wrist, speeding up the handjob. 

"Fuck!" Leon whined. He twisted one arm free, reaching back and grabbing a fistful of Sasha's hair. "Ah!" His moans pitched up an octave, and he tensed, toes curling against the cold stone of the altar. His orgasm was hard and slow, his body exhausted from all the earlier sex. Sasha crooned gently to him, catching the slick cum in his palm and rubbing it into over-sensitive skin. 

"How many more do you think you can take? My men are exhausted and you are still hungry for cock." He whispered. Leon moaned, trying to pull away from the touch. 

"No, I'm not- I'm not-" His voice was breathy, desperate to pull away. Suddenly, Sasha let him go, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. Leon mewled into it, going limp. 

"You should not be here." Sasha whispered, pulling soft skin between his teeth. "You should have gone home, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I can take care of myself." Leon shivered at more insistent kisses, pushing into them. He wrapped an arm around Sasha's neck, dragging them closer together. "Just promise me you won't use the plaga." 

"I cannot do that." 

"Sasha." Leon begged. "Please."

"I am sorry." He pulled away, taking one last swig of the wine bottle. "JD will help you get cleaned up. I have… something to take care of, but after that I will try and get you out of the city." 

"Sasha, don't-"

"Leon." Sasha sighed. "You must understand. You and I come from very different lives. I _must_ do this." He turned on his heel, grabbing his gun and heading for the door. Leon stared after him, frustrated. He slammed his hand down on the altar, groaning at the pain.

"So…" JD piped up. "Do you watch Hawaii Five-O?"

Maybe he should've listened to Hunnigan.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter!  
> @pointofdespair


End file.
